This invention relates to a board game, and more particularly to a board game including two to four opposing contestants that attempt to fill a cross-patterned board with triangular shaped game pieces to implement game strategy and ultimately to score points.
In an ever growing technically oriented society even games utilized for their entertainment value must be intellectually challenging. Thus games of skill and strategy have become very popular forms of entertainment. Board games have been particularly popular in this regard.
However some of the more popular board games although intellectually stimulating can become somewhat predictable.
In an effort to overcome predictability often the board games are redesigned and combined with game pieces that take non traditional shapes and sizes. However, more open than not these games are made to be more complex, often to the point of being too complex for entertainment purposes.
What is needed is a board game which although intellectually challenging is not so undesirably complex that its entertainment value is lost. One approach to doing this is by providing a game which, expands on some of the traditional game strategies in order to provide a game which allows more opportunities to score and thereby make the game more intellectually stimulating.
A number of attempts have been made to provide board games to satisfy our ever growing need for entertainment while still finding intellectual stimulation.
One such game is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,146,235 which discloses a game played on a game board having seven hexagonal areas of equal size. The game also includes thirty six triangular shaped game pieces with dots from one to six. The game is played like a combination of dominos and bridge. The player scores points by completing a hexagon and by getting all their game pieces on the board first.
Another board game is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,550,915 which discloses a game with triangle shaped game playing elements. The game of this invention is a game of forming words. The game includes a playing surface with a plurality of triangle shaped pieces each marked with a letter, number or symbol or a combination of the above. These game pieces are made for arranging with corresponding shapes on the game board to form words and control the playing strategy of the game.
Although board games such as these may be enjoyable games, games which employ more of the traditional concepts while still expanding on these concepts can be more intellectually challenging and thereby provide more entertainment value.
A board game in accordance with the principles of this invention includes a support member, and a planar member supported on an upper portion of the support member. The planar member has a cross shaped member formed on an upper surface thereof. The cross shaped member is provided with four spaced aligned arms having twelve triangle shaped numbered members formed on each arm. A plurality of triangular shaped position members are provided on the board adjacent each arm of the cross shaped member. The board game is also provided with forty nine triangularly shaped game pieces. The game pieces are formed in seven groups having distinct surface marking. Each game piece is provided with a predetermined pair of numbered designation. The game pieces are used in conjunction with the triangular shaped numbered members in the arms of the cross shaped member to implement the game playing procedure and the strategy for ultimately winning the game.